


Tie and suit.

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: Sam wearing a suit is your weakness. This night you'll be sure to let him know.





	Tie and suit.

Sam checked his phone. It was already a quarter to nine and he nervously blew a cloud of smoke.

“[Y/N] we’re gonna be late! Get a move on!” he shouted from the threshold, ready to jump in the car any second.

It was the first time Nate and Elena invited you to their anniversary party since you walked into the Drake brothers’ life so you wanted to look appropriate for the occasion. Sam has lost count of how many times you changed til you were satisfied, opting for a short, black, tight, backless dress. Now you just had to walk out of the bathroom with a nice make-up before you changed your mind once again.

“Jeez, finally. At least it was worth the waiting” when you reached the front door Sam gave you a smirk, then his arm was around your lower back and his lips left a quick kiss on your neck, having you giggle.

“Let’s just go then” you pushed him away, jokingly.

After a couple of hours you were back home, Sam feeling a bit light-headed from a couple of drinks.

“Well at least I hope you’re happy. Might have had to punch our ol’ Victor if he didn’t stop complimenting you” he went to sit on the couch and turned the tv on, hoping to find something to carry on with the night.

You walked behind him, closing the front door.

“He was just being nice” you replied, placing the keys on the key holder. You went to sit on the armchair next to Sam, looking at him. You loved when he wore a suit, you thought it boosted his charm and he looked extremely attractive.

“Yeah no, you don’t know him”

“Oh my, are you jealous?”

He laughed.

“What? Me? Jealous? Of that old man? I’m definitely out of his league”

“Are you sure? Because I was thinking his moustache looks pretty fine” you pretended to wonder with your mind and he gave you a concerned gaze.

“I’m just kidding honey, you know how much I love your stubble” you reached out to grab his cheek and lightly squeeze it, having him groan for annoyance.

“Whatever. I think I’ll get changed and go to bed. You coming?”

He got up from the sofa and before he could turn you grabbed his arm.

“Wait”

After all, you did wonder with your mind. Not about Victor’s moustache, of course. But how utterly handsome Sam is in a suit. You found it hard to contain yourself any longer.

“What is it?”

You looked up at him and suddenly felt a little shy. His face was barely illuminated by the Moon’s light but you could recognise his rugged features, which made you tremble even more.

“I was thinking… you know… you look really good in that suit”

You inadvertently bit your lower lip and, in that moment, Sam’s attention was all yours. He sat on the sofa once again, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes studied your whole figure, cursing that black dress for wrapping your body so seductively.

“So?”

“So… it would be a shame if you just got rid of it, without doing anything about it”

“And what do you wanna do about it?”

At this point you stood up, sure about what you wanted to do to him. And what you wanted him to do to you.

You placed your hands on his shoulders, making Sam lean on the backrest. Your knees were between his legs, on the edge of the coach, and you leaned forward, having your lips a few inches from his ear.

“I wanna fuck you with the suit on” you started nibbling Sam’s earlobe and he deeply exhaled.

“Babe, you’re gonna drive me insane”

Your hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, feeling the warmth of his body through the thin fabric of his shirt. Your lips were now leaving small kisses on his tattoo, then his chin and his Adam’s apple. You undid his tie, leaving his collar bones exposed, and let it hang around his neck. In the meanwhile, Sam’s hands had found their way up to your thighs and on your asscheeks, grabbing them with such desire it almost made you lose balance. You distanced yourself, turned around and sat on his lap, pushing your butt against his belt.

“Would you help me with the zipper?” you looked at him from your shoulder, leaning forward and arching your back. Sam wrapped your waist with his arm, reaching for your breast, while his other hand started unzipping your dress. He kissed the bare skin of your back, getting lower till he could. You got up and faced him again. You let the dress slide through your body and touch the ground, getting out of it.

“[Y/N]…” he managed to whisper, after seeing your half naked body.

He wanted to get up but you pushed him again on the sofa. You placed yourself on top of him, straddling him, and moved your hand on his cheek.

“Let me do it”

Your forehead was now against his, a few seconds later your lips crushed in a lustful kiss. His tongue was hungry to taste you, pushing deeply inside of your mouth, having you moan against his lips, then he grabbed your sides. Your hands caressed his chest, then his toned belly and stopped on his belt. You could feel how hard he was getting beneath your wet panties, so you started grinding against him while you undid his belt. His breath was hot against your skin, nibbling and sucking on your neck, while soft moans generated from the back of his throat. Your hand moved under his boxers and once you grabbed his length he grunted. Feeling how hard he was made the burning sensation between your legs grow even more, feeling yourself getting wetter and wetter. You stroked his erection with a few moves, massaging the tip of his cock, and he bit harder on your neck, moaning. You jerked him off while grinding against him till the desire of having him in the right place was unbearable. You stood up with your feet on the sofa, having Sam’s face a few inches from your mons pubis. He didn’t waste time placing his lips on the fabric of your panties, while his hand ran on your thighs. He started kissing your folds and with the help of his fingers he moved your panties sideways. You felt his wet and warm tongue circling on your clit, feeling as hungry as when he kissed you. His hands were now squeezing your ass. You grabbed his hair, pushing him harder against you and having him groan while going down on you. He madly loved it when you did that, so he looked up at you, enjoying the effects of the things he was doing to you. He loved hearing how noisy you could get under his touch, you could swear you felt him grin against your skin. He moved his face away, catching his breath.

“C’mon sweetheart, ride me”

He patted on his lap and before you kneeled again you got rid of your panties. You placed your hands on his knees as he was positioning himself on your entrance. Of course he had to tease you. He had to know how much you wanted him. So the tip of his erection was just rubbing against your slit. You held onto his shirt and brought him closer to you.

“Just fuck me already”

“Are you impatient, princess?” he breathed against your lips. Before you could reply, his dick was expanding your walls and the sudden pleasure made you scream his name.

“Glad you remember my name” he chuckled with an inconsistent breath.

With a hand still on his knee and the other holding onto his shirt, you started rocking your hips. He filled you so deeply it was hard containing the wave of pleasure. He started moving his hips back and forth, slowly and deeply, then his movements grew faster and rougher. He rested his chin on your shoulder, continuously whispering your name while digging inside of you. His shirt was sticking to his body now as you wrapped his neck with your arms, moaning loudly. You kept rocking back and forth when Sam found your weak spot, then it took just a few more hits and you were coming on his dick, constricting his length while you reached your peak. A few seconds later it was his turn. He quickly pulled out, grunting and panting, stroking his dick and you found yourself on the floor, with your mouth wide open, waiting for his release. It landed on your chin and breast, so you took some of it on your fingers and sucked on them.

“Jesus, [Y/N]. I might start wearing a suit more often now”

He helped you getting up and clean yourself with a tissue.

“You don’t have to wear a suit to do this”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead, then he took your hand.

“Let’s go to sleep now, baby”

“What about a part 2? This time without the suit on”

“We’ll see” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey here again with a horrible smut lol. I just can’t help myself having bad thoughts about Sam in a suit eheh


End file.
